Better In Time
by Ivyshadow
Summary: Shane and Mitchie broke up eight months ago. Mitchie still loves him, but won't admit it. What will she do when he calls her? Smitchie songfic.


**Some info:**

**At the end of 'year one' at Camp Rock, Shane and Mitchie became boyfriend and girlfriend. At the end of 'year two', they broke up. I'm pretending Camp Rock ends in August. This story is set in April. The song is "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis.**

**Now R&R!**

**-Ivy**

**x x x x x x x x x x**

_**It's been the longest winter without you**_

_**I didn't know where to turn to**_

_**See, somehow I can't forget you**_

_**After all that we've been through**_

Mitchie Torres sat on her bed, flipping through her photo album. She smiled when she saw a picture of her and Caitlyn making funny faces. She remembered that day; it was the last day of Camp Rock.

Mitchie's smile disappeared immediately when she looked at the next picture. It was also from the last day of Camp Rock, but this one was of her and Shane. Suddenly, memories flashed in Mitchie's mind...

_Flashback:_

"_Mitchie? Can I ask you something?" Shane sounded nervous._

_Mitchie nodded. "Sure. What is it?"_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" Shane stared at the ground, waiting for Mitchie's reply._

_Mitchie's smile grew. "Yes!"_

_Shane looked at her and smiled._

"_I love you, Shane," Mitchie murmured._

"_I love you, too," Shane replied softly._

_...The next memory was completely the opposite of the previous one..._

_Shane and Mitchie sat side by side on the dock. Shane looked uncomfortable._

"_So, what did you want to ask me?" Mitchie finally spoke up._

"_Uh... Well, I didn't want ask anything, just tell you something..."_

"_Oh. Well, what is it?" Mitchie wanted to know what was making Shane so anxious._

"_Well, I, uh..." Shane stuttered._

"_Just spit it out!" Mitchie laughed. Shane had never before been at a loss for words._

_Shane looked startled. "Uh, okay... I-I'm breaking up with you."_

_Mitchie's smile faded. "W-what do you mean? Why?"_

"_I just am."_

_Mitchie was shocked. "You're breaking up with me and you won't even tell me why!?" She stood up quickly. "Fine. Goodbye, Shane." She started to walk away._

"_Mitchie, wait!" Shane called after her._

_Mitchie did not stop walking. Instead, she quickened her pace. She ran back to her cabin before collapsing on her bed and bursting into tears._

_End flashback_

Mitchie blinked. _Why did I keep this picture?_ she wondered. Perhaps she had simply forgotten to throw it out. But in the back of her mind, Mitchie knew the real reason; she still liked Shane. She would not consciously accept it, but in the back of her mind, she knew he was the only one for her.

_**Go in, come in, thought I heard a knock**_

_**Who's there? No one, thinking that I deserved it**_

_**Now I realize that I really didn't know**_

_**You didn't notice, you mean everything**_

_**Quickly learning to love again**_

_**All I know is, I'ma be okay**_

Mitchie thought back to that dreadful day. She remembered crying for a long time before Caitlyn had come into the cabin and found her. Mitchie had told her everything.

Caitlyn had understood and offered to talk to Shane. Mitchie had said no. She did not want Caitlyn to become involved. Mitchie thought she would be able to forget about it and move on.

But now, eight months later, she still thought about it. And she still cared.

_**Thought I couldn't live without you**_

_**It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oh yeah**_

_**It'll all get better in time**_

_**Even though I really loved you**_

_**I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to**_

_**It'll all get better in time**_

Mitchie suddenly realized that she had been dwelling on this for so long, she had ignored many things around her. She had been so caught up in the past, she had nearly forgotten about the present.

Right then and there, Mitchie decided to concentrate on the world around her.

With that thought in mind, Mitchie pulled the picture out of the album and tossed it into the trash can. She took a deep breath and stood up.

_**How could I turn on the TV**_

_**Without something there to remind me?**_

_**Was it all that easy**_

_**To just put aside your feelings?**_

Mitchie walked downstairs and turned on the TV, attempting to turn her attention to something else. She flipped through the channels for a while before landing on Hot Tunes. And who were they talking about at that very moment? None other than Shane Gray.

Mitchie immediately turned the TV off. She went outside to walk around the block and hopefully clear her cluttered mind.

_**If I'm dreaming, don't wanna let, hurt my feelings**_

_**But that's the path, I believe in**_

_**And I know that, time will heal it**_

_**You didn't notice, you mean everything**_

_**Quickly I'm learning to love again**_

_**All I know is, I'ma be okay**_

The next day at school, Mitchie paid more attention to her classes and the people around her. When people smiled at her or waved, she smiled or waved back. When people said hi, she attempted to have a full conversation with them.

Mitchie became friends with more people. She became really close to a boy named Adam. Mitchie liked him very much, or thought she did. They eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Mitchie became a happier person in general, and a really fun person to be around. That is, until one day when Mitchie received a call from someone she had not heard from in a long time...

Mitchie was on the phone, talking to Adam, planning a date for that Friday night. She was in her room, but she was talking on the house phone.

Just then, Mitchie's cell phone vibrated in her purse. She managed to hold the house phone between her cheek and shoulder while she dug around, searching for her cell phone.

After she found her cell phone, Mitchie took the house phone back in her hand. "Uh huh," Mitchie said to Adam while she looked at the caller ID on the front screen of her cell phone. Mitchie's jaw dropped. She had not seen this number on her phone in more than eight months; Shane Gray was calling her.

Mitchie said in a shaky voice, "Adam? Can I call you back in a few minutes?"

Adam sounded concerned when he answered, "Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine!" Mitchie's voice was strangely high-pitched and squeaky. "Talk to you later!"

"Okay, bye, Mitchie."

Then Mitchie hung up and stared at her cell phone in disbelief. Then it finally dawned on her that she should answer the call. Mitchie opened the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

_**Thought I couldn't live without you**_

_**It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oh yeah**_

_**It'll all get better in time**_

_**Even though I really loved you**_

_**I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to**_

_**It'll all get better in time**_

"Mitchie?" Shane's voice sounded hopeful.

"Yes," Mitchie squeaked.

"It's Shane."

Mitchie nodded, even though Shane couldn't see it. "I know," she whispered. Then her voice hardened, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

Mitchie had imagined this day for so long. She had imagined Shane calling her and asking to talk. She had planned to tell him off, but now that it was finally happening, she just couldn't do it.

_**Since there's no more you and me**_

_**It's time I let you go so I can feel free**_

_**And live my life how it should be**_

_**No matter how hard it is, I'll be fine without you**_

_**Yes, I will**_

__"Shane, it's been so long..."

"I know, but I want you to listen. No, I _need_ you to listen."

"O-Okay."

"I want to explain about... what happened."

"What's there to explain? You made it very clear that you were breaking up with me without an explanation."

"I want to give you an explanation."

Mitchie exploded, "WHAT!? It's been eight months, Shane. _E__ight months_! And now you finally decide to explain yourself? Why do you think I would even want to listen to you!? Do you have any idea-"

"Please, Mitchie, just listen!" Shane cut her off.

"I wanted to listen that day, Shane, but no! You didn't want to talk then! I'm not going to live my life around your schedule!" Mitchie felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Mitchie, please!" Shane pleaded. "Why won't you listen to me?"

The tears fell, covering Mitchie's cheeks. She said in a sobbing voice, "Because, Shane, I've wasted more than enough time thinking about you and crying over you and trying to forget you and _still_ thinking about you. I'm doing fine without you, Shane Gray!" Mitchie continued crying.

Shane was shocked. "What!? According to what you just said, you have absolutely _not_ been doing fine without me!"

"Leave me alone!" Mitchie shouted. Then she threw her cell phone on the floor. She could hear Shane yelling through the speaker. Mitchie buried her face in her pillow, tears still falling, just like she had done eight months ago, when Shane had broken up with her.

_**Thought I couldn't live without you**_

_**It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oh**_

_**It'll all get better in time**_

_**Even though I really loved you**_

_**I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to**_

_**It'll all get better in time**_

Finally, Shane gave up and hung up. _Oh well, I tried,_ he thought. But he really wished Mitchie would give him a chance to explain. He wanted to tell her the real reason for breaking up with her. It was because he cared about her, and wanted to protect her.

Mitchie finally controlled herself and stopped crying. She glanced down at her phone. Shane had hung up. She wasn't really surprised; she actually expected that would happen, especially after everything she had said.

Mitchie sighed and picked up her cell phone. Then she remembered she had to call Adam back. Mitchie dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Adam." Mitchie's voice was dull. For some reason, she didn't really feel like talking to him.

"Oh, Mitchie, hi! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mitchie knew she was not fine, but she didn't want to tell Adam her troubles. For some reason, she didn't think he would understand.

"Okay. So anyway, about Friday night..."

It was then that Mitchie realized she didn't really like Adam as much as she thought she did. After talking to Shane, the world had suddenly crashed down on her. She couldn't go on with Adam, pretending to love him. Not when he actually loved her.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Mitchie finally answered, "Listen, I don't think it's gonna work out. Between us, I mean. I'm sorry, Adam. I really like you, it's just..."

"It's okay, I understand." Adam did not sound like he understood.

"Can we still be friends?" Mitchie asked hopefully.

"Okay, see ya. And yeah, I guess we can be friends."

Mitchie whispered, "Bye, Adam. I'm sorry." Then she hung up.

_**Thought I couldn't live without you**_

_**It's gonna hurt when it heals too, yeah**_

_**It'll all get better in time**_

_**Even though I really loved you**_

_**I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to**_

_**It'll all get better in time**_

People always said things get better in time. Mitchie's problem with Shane was definitely not getting any better. If anything, it was getting worse. And Mitchie had just made it even worse with the way she had reacted to his call.

Now Mitchie knew what she had to do. She had to call Shane back. She had to make things get better.

Mitchie dialed Shane's number slowly, hesitating before pushing send. She took a deep breath and pushed the send button. Mitchie held her phone up to her ear. She bit her lip as she waited for him to pick up.

"What do you want?" Shane's voice was bitter as he answered the call. "Just calling to yell at me some more?"

"Shane..." Mitchie fought the tears that were coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Oh... Well, I'm sorry too. For everything."

"Yeah."

There was a silence. It was not a threatening silence, or an awkward silence. It was nice.

Shane finally said, "You know, I only did what I did to protect you. And even though I did that, I still love you."

Mitchie smiled. "I've always loved you too. And what I said earlier, about thinking about you? I really do. Everyday. But what I said earlier about that it was time wasted? That's not true. As much as I wanted to forget about it, I just couldn't."

"Thanks. It really means a lot." Shane paused. "So... now what?"

Mitchie understood. "Well, we could keep pretending to hate each other. Or we could be friends?"

"How about more than friends? I know I hurt you, Mitchie, but will you be my girlfriend again?"

Smiling broadly, Mitchie said, "Yes, yes I will."

In that moment, Mitchie realized that things really do get better in time.

**x x x x x x x x x x**

**So what did you think? Please leave a review!**

**-Ivy**

**P.S.- "Warriors" fans, I have a poll that needs your votes!**


End file.
